Crossed Over
by DarcZstealth203
Summary: Animated/G1: They didn't expect to find themselves in an different universe...First fanfic XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! :D This is my first fanfic and for fuck sake's don't judge me about typos,etc. etc. :P **

**Hope you enjoy and flames will be put out by Inferno...**

**If there are mistakes,I apoligize..Fanfiction tends to cut off sentences and other things like that...**

* * *

><p>"Oh slag!" Bumblebee shouted when an small explosion went off behind him,sending him towards the ground.<p>

"Bee ya gotta do everythin' with style!" Jazz exclaimed as he did back flips with 'style' when Starscream started shooting his null ray's at him. "Like a boss!"

'_Retards'_ Prowl thought as he rolled his optics behind his cobalt visor. Throwing an shuriken at Blitzwing, he ran towards Bumblebee, who was still on the ground with his leg sporting an rather large piece of cement in it. _'Fragging younglings.'_

"Prowl I got your back! Get lil' Bee out of here!"

**"I'M NOT LITTLE!"** Bumblebee screamed,throwing his hands up into the air and letting them fly back and forth like organic noodles.

"Right." Jazz replied calmly,even though he was facing off two mechs who we're way taller than him. "Your still the shortest out us all."

"Stop mocking me." The yellow insect-named bot pouted,crossing his arms over his chassis and allowing Prowl to drag him to cover.

"Why are we mocking? We can all sing!" Blitzwing said suddenly, the false statement revealing that Random was in place of the other two. "La la la la-" He got cut off as Bumblebee shot an burst of electricity from his stingers towards him. "You'll pay for that,Autoscum!" Blitzwing yelled, Hothead replacing his other personallity.

"This ain't going to end soon,isn't it?" Prowl asked as he crouched into an defensive position.

"I don't think so." Jazz answered,muttering something about he had different things to do under his breath.

"Well great."

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Bumblebee whispered into Jazz's audio receptors, not wanting to disturb Prowl. "Not even close." Was his reply,as Jazz shifted Bee in his arms.<p>

The battle caused Jazz to take an full hit with one of Starscream's null ray, making his transformation cogs to get screwed up which made Bumblebee laugh and yell 'as if your a boss',who also couldn't transform due to the cement in his pede. "This is so boring!" Bumblebee moaned as he rubbed his blue optics. "Is anything anymore boring than being stuck here with you?"

"Well ya could be with the 'Cons or dead."

"That was an rhetorical question."

"I still answered."

"...slag you Jazz."

"Thats mah name don't wear it out."

"While you guys are babbling,I'm being useful for once and actually found something." Prowl stated as walked towards the other two.

"Whats that?" Bumblebee asked,about to poke the strange looking device if Prowl hadn't smacked his servo away. Prowl replied with an 'you tell me' as he turned inspected the object more closely.

"Well all I see is some small strange looking thingymabobber." Jazz answered Prowl's supposed question.

"Hey whats this?" Bumblebee asked as he touched an button on the small device.

"What the sl-" Jazz got cut off as the device disappeared with an flash of white and the three Autobots we're gone,leaving no trace that they we're ever there.

* * *

><p>"Than Thundercracker tryed shooting at me but I guess I was to quick for him because-"<p>

"We we're there,Cliffjumper." Sunstreaker cut in, rolling his azure optics, his golden paintjob glistening in the florescent lights. "Well at least I wasn't whinning about my paint during an battle!"

"Well I ain't so small that I can barely damage Starscream."

"I don't nearly kill myself in every single battle,trying to take down jets."

"If you have forgotten,me and Sides are probally the reason half of us are still online!"

The two Autobots continued throwing insults before an sudden scream filled the air. Giving each other 'what the frag' faces, all the off-duty mechs in the rec room ran out of the said room and towards where shouting was heard.

They met the sight of five supposed mechs -well the gold and black one looked like a femme- and Red Alert glitching on the spot with Inferno trying to calm him down.

* * *

><p>"Ow my processor be aching." Jetfire groaned as he rubbed his helm.<p>

"Primus, what happend?" Jazz managed to say as he got off the ground,noticing about the orange walls.

"The color here scares me!" Bumblebee exclaimed before getting shutted up by Prowl's hand.

"Brother, where are we being? I are remembering small device than **KABOOM** we being here." Jetstorm said as he did an 180 angle.

"Yes yes,brother. I be remembering that." The orange jet confirmed. "What we're we being doing-"

An scream cut of Jetfire's observation as they all arubtly turned to see an red and white bot falling on his aft before backing away like an frightend youngling. "What now Red-What the frag..." An taller red one trailed off when he caught sight of the Jettwins.

"Hey you are being boxy looking. Do you knowing where we are being?" Jetstorm asked as he walked towards the firetruck.

**"STAY AWAY DECEPTICON!"** Red Alert screeched as he started crawling away,making the others stare after him.

"Who the slag are you?" Bumblebee asked as he took out his stingers. "Or better yet,where are we?" Prowl muttered an 'you tell me' once again as he crossed his arms over his chassis.

"Your on the Ark." An small red bot stated like Bumblebee was an idiot,walking towards them with other mechs behind him.

"Where is Ark being?" Jetfire asked as he poked an orange wall.

"Are you mental? Your on the Ark,which is on Earth!" The same small red mech shouted as he waved his arms.

Jazz's mouth fell open when he caught sight of an familiar red and blue tall Cybertronian. "Fragging Primus on an oversized pink pogo stick."

* * *

><p><strong>Its short,yes I know that. If there are mistakes,I once again apologize. <strong>

**Thanks for reading,and please leave an review if you think I should continue or just live it like that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Meant to post this like..three weeks ago...You don't want to know what I was doing during that time...And to the people who keep saying I need a beta; I would get an beta if I had the time...**

**I don't own Transformers in any shape or form..I mean if I did why the fuck would I be on this?**

* * *

><p>"We got proof that there are different dimension mechs from us! Holy frag, I feel so happy!" Wheeljack cried out.<p>

"Er...something wrong with the guy? I mean he seems like a loon." Bumblebee asked, recieving an hit on the helm in return from an certain motorcycle.

"Ah always thought tha'." The saboteur Jazz said, his servo coming to rest against his chin in mock-thought. His gaze fell upon the other music-lover who apparantly shared his name. "Ah always called mahself a ninja. But now, this is unbelievable."

"Well believe it, Jazz." The SIC of the Autobot Army said, his cold-tone in his voice as usual. In response, the Porsche gave him an 'frag you' expression.

"Wow! Look Prowl even in other dimensions your dull and boring!" Bumblebee shouted, an grin coming to his face before it turned into an frown when an black and white cyberninja slapped him. "What is wrong with the world?"

"To be answering that question, we be not knowing what is wrong with the world." Jetfire and Jetstorm said in unison.

"Now I believe their twins." Ratchet said, an scowl making its way to his face when realization hit him. "Don't you fragging dare play pranks on me! If you do,I might as well turn you into toasters along with the other twins."

"There are other twins being here? Can we be meeting them?" Jetfire asked, his sapphire twin nodding in agreement.

"Of course there are twins here." Wheeljack said in an sing-song voice. "Though Sideswipe and Sunstreaker don't have accents like you two."

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker..." The Jettwins said quietly before turning around and walking towards the entrance of the Ark. The black and gold Prowl sighed while the other ninja looked at the doorway with an pain-filled face. "I feel like my spark is going to break listening to those two when they sound like that, ya dig?"

"I dig it,Jazz. But I'm afraid I don't dig far enough." The other ninja sighed again as he leaned against the wall.

"Whats wrong with them?" Optimus Prime asked, feeling sadness in his spark at the Jettwins antics.

"Those twins...The Elite Guard upgraded them from specs from our Starscream...and well during the process something happened and now, well I have no clue; no one tells me anythin'." Bumblebee informed,his gaze never leaving the doorway.

"Thats...sparkbreaking." The Prime said in reply.

* * *

><p>"I never thought we would meet an different set of twins, eh Sunny?" Sideswipe nudged his brother with his elbow, an cheeky smile on his face like usual. "Well hi there! I'm Sideswipe and this is my lovely flower Sunstreaker."<p>

The other set of twins looked at each other in sadness before turning back towards the other two. "Jetstorm and Jetfire."

"Suh-weet names ya got there." Sides grinned at them before frowning when he noticed their moods. "Whats wrong? You don't like me? Aww Sunny! I feel my spark breaking!"

"No one likes you Sides." The golden lamborghini replied.

"Thats not true! Red likes me -as a brother don't give me that look-, Prowlie likes me, Bluestreak likes me, and of course Ratchet likes me!" Sideswipe exclaimed before continuing on of the list of where people 'liked' him.

"Sorry for this afthole. So is there an other me in your universe?" Sunstreaker asked, an smirk on his face like it always seemed to be unless 'it was the time of the month' as his younger brother, Red Alert, put it once.

"Er...I..uhh..I'm sort of you." Jetstorm said awkwardly, shuffling his pedes while trying to keep his way of speaking out of the way.

"Sort of me? That doesn't make sense."

"Well me and Jetfire got upgraded from Starscream, and they changed our names from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to Jetfire and Jetstorm." Concentration was filling the sapphire jet as he tried speaking like all the other Cybertronians without accents unlike himself.

"..cool. Always wondered what it was like to fly without using jetpacks." Sunstreaker arched an optic ridge before turning to slap his twin for no particular reason.

* * *

><p>"..so is there anyone else from here in yar universe?" The Head of Special Ops grinned as he poked the black and gold motorcycle again. In return, the one who he was poking grumbled and turned towards him. "If your talking about the Autobots, yes there is." Thats all Prowl said before getting up and walking towards his own Jazz.<p>

"Mech ya left meh hangin'!" Jazz cried, not noticing the SIC behind him muffling his laughter as Red Alert filmed him. "Prowl, shut the fr- Red Alert! Get yar aft back here with that camera!" The saboteur took after the Security Director -who was still laughing as he ran- screaming death threats. Prowl shook his helm with an smirk before following them.

"..you guys are crazy." Bumblebee said as he finished his staring contest with the other Bumblebee.

"Why ain't I suprised?" Prowl muttered before jumping towards the roof and hid in the shadows. "Did that just happen?" Sideswipe asked as he walked into the room with Jetfire on his back piggyback style. "That is cyberninja for you!" Jetfire grinned and smacked Sideswipe's helm with an servo.

"True true!" Jetstorm said in an sing-song voice from where he was also perched on Sunstreaker's back piggyback style. "You know Sunny, why do you carry him but you don't carry me?" Sides gave his brother an sad face as he set Jetfire down right beside the energon dispenser, who poked at it and said out loud, "what is this?"

"Because your fatter than him and his more attractive." Sunstreaker repied also letting Jetstorm to get off him.

"First time I seen Sunny say some one is attractive, Red Alert not included." Cliffjumper stated as he arched an optic ridge at the two sets of twins. Sunstreaker sent him an glare in response to his statment before sitting on the edge of an table with Jetfire. "Yeah because these two and Red are more better than the rest of you."

"I feel the love, Sunny." Sideswipe told him before sitting in the sit beside the golden lambo. Sunstreaker looked down at him before patting his helm with an 'don't worry I steal have photos of Red as an sparkling'and turning back towards the others.

"Ya know,this Red Alert person is familiar." Jazz bit his lip in concentration as he tried to remember where he heard the designation from.

"Red Alert is that nurse!" The Jettwins exclaimed in unison. Jazz shifted his helm towards them with an visor rising a bit. "Oh..wait that femme who helped upgrade you two?"

**"RED ALERT'S A FEMME!"** The Ark crew shouted loudly,suprise in all their tones.

Prowl let out an _'holy slag!'_ as he fell down from the roof after the loud exclaims from the crew. "First time that ever happend to me."

"Their are firsts for everythin' Prowler." Jazz smacked the said bot on the back recieving an yelp and an punch in the shoulder. "Prowlie you should know what happens when you do that to me."

"Frag you Jazz."

"Won't that be fun?"

"It will when I'm **FINISHED BREAKING YOUR FUCKING SPIKE OFF!"** Prowl screamed quite loudly, Jazz was convinced it was heard all over the Ark. "Stupid assfucking, slagshitting, bitchfuckers." He muttered as he walked out of the room.

"And that is what happens when you piss Prowl off that badly. Tomorrow, we will learn what will happen if we send him into an rage. He has an colorful swear words also." Bumblebee grinned as he rubbed his stingers together before putting them away and put his chin in an servo.

"Your Prowl rages? Is it worse than Sunny's?" Sideswipe asked,his trademark grin on his faceplates. "Frag you Sides."

"Yeah thats the dream..." The scarlet Lamborghini trailed off with an dreamy look making its way. "Me covered in your paint..mm." Jetfire giggled while Jetstorm hid his face in his servos. "Stop! Its is bringing memories back."

"Sorry lil' bro." Sides grinned at Jetstorm before touching his visor. "What do you wear this?"

"Optics are red," was all Jetstorm whispered in reply. Nodding in understandment, Sides shifted around so he could get a better look at Jetfire. "Can you show me the fire thingymabob?"

Jetfire smiled,showing his dental plates than continued on to let his servo catch fire. "Ee's fun to do this." Jetstorm smiled at his brother before taking out the fire with his wind element. Jetfire turned to give him a glare and Jetstorm gave him an smile in return. "Afthole."

That was all the others in the Rec Room heard before the Jettwins tackled each other.

* * *

><p>"Your Jazz an aft?" The Head Tactictian asked, an knowing look in his golden optics.<p>

"What do you fucking think?" The other seethed.

"Well my Jazz been trying to get me in his berth since I met the fucker."

"Same with mine." The golden and black cyberninja informed. The topaz-opticed Prowl looked the other over before grinning mischeiviously.

"Payback?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because when G1 Prowl gets revenge its awesome. All swear words belong to my best best best best best best best best best best best friend in the world DarcZstrike...LOL what is with Darc?**

**If there are any mistakes in here, I apologize...**

**Next chapter might be up in a week or not...**

**REVIEW!**

**And 'Zstrike stop LOL'ing...**


End file.
